Ouran Talent Show
by FarFromPerfection1243
Summary: Haruhi is in the talent show and she finds out some shocking news behind stage


**OURAN HIGH TALENT SHOW!!!**

It was just a little over a week before Christmas Break and all of Ouran High couldn't wait for the break. Over this year Haruhi had told the school that she was, well a she. She still did the host club but she didn't have to do everything they did because there was no "merits" from Kyouya hanging over her. She was happy, she got to hang with her friends and still leave to study anytime, and the year was great. She had been spending lots of time with the seniors in the host club, Mori and Hunni. They were her best friends and they kept the twins away from her, they also comforted her when her father had been in that tragic gay bar accident. He had been in the hospital for about 6 months and in that time she had stayed at Hunni's house for a while.(I no that didn't happen BUT ITS MY STORY…. NOW BACK TO THR PLOT LINE!)

On the last day before Christmas break, the chairman of the school decided it would be nice if the school had a talent contest. He had set the requirements, the main one was that Tamaki and his friends couldn't join the show. They were all bummed. Tamaki sat in this emo corner for days at a time and the twins didn't even try to torment him they just sulked all day. But the chairman said that they could go watch the acts. The twins thought it would be cool because if someone messed up they could laugh there asses off. So they all decided to go.

No one noticed that Haruhi had not been with the group the whole day. She was happy about that. She had been talked into doing the show with Renge and Éclair (HATE HER).

Kyouya had finally noticed Renge so they started dating last summer and Éclair and Tamaki had started to go out after Haruhi told him he was not what she was looking for in a guy. So they seemed to be the best people to shock the hell out of the host club. Haruhi and the girls had taken guitar and drum lessons since they heard of the show. Haruhi had even died her hair for this show. The others did too but there hair was black so they look like young Japanese teens. Haruhi was forced by the girls to sing for the band and play her guitar. She was nervous as hell. She just hoped he noticed her.

Haruhi, Renge, and Éclair where the last to go on, they were the finale. Renge was blabbering on and on about how she hoped Kyouya like their music and didn't call her stupid and other soul crushing names. Éclair was standing next to a wall, breathing and calming herself. Haruhi was looking out at the stage, there was a girl doing American hip-hop with a guy she hadn't seen before. There was one more act before Haruhi's band and she was getting butterflies.

After the dancing was done the curtains closed and Nekozawa dress in tight jeans that held on to his hips for dear live. And a tight black shirt showing the outlines of his muscles walked up behind them. Nekozawa had joined the host club because he had finally come over his fear of light. Tamaki didn't really call him a friend so he found a loop hole in the chairman's plan to get his rock band in the show. "Good luck Nekozawa" Haruhi and Renge as he walked on stage with a smile.

The music started out softly and then went into a huge roar of guitars and drums. The crowd was going crazy. Then the real song started and Nekozawa started to sings.

"**I Wont forget the day that  
that I came to  
and I started thinking that threes more  
than just perfect prom queens and silver spoons **

and all I ever wanted  
was someone  
to knock me back to  
the bliss of ignorance  
cause I feel like running head first into traffic

and so I'm here to say  
that thoughts in bed with pain

I wont forget the day that  
that I found god  
in a kitchen knife now and on my arm  
so paint the pail white floor with  
with my red life

and tell myself this pain is  
the pain I love  
as I swallow the pills happiness  
and you watch me fall like  
new York in an earthquake

and so I'm here to say  
that thoughts in bed with pain

I stand outside my pretty house  
I light a match to start the fire  
I called the cops to let me know  
it's 22 watery aver

I thought I wanted this  
I thought I wanted this

(I'M HERE TO SAY)  
I said I wanted some more attention  
I thought I wanted a story ending  
(I love the pain, I hate the pain)  
I just cant win  
(I love the pain, I hate the pain)

I think the truth is I'm scared  
I think that I'm just scared to live  
I think that the truth is I'm scared  
I think that the truth is  
I'm everything that I hate" 

When the music stopped the crowd went wild even the rest of the host club. Nekozawa walked off stage and gave Haruhi and high five and told her luck and walked away. Haruhi took a deep breath as the curtains closed the stood at the mic and started to play. She was wearing black chucks and skinny jeans and a black shirt with riot written all over it in white. He hair was died orange read and yellow, so it looked like fire on the top of her head and she held a black and white guitar strumming it. Renge was the other guitarist. She wore black boots with fishnet leggings and a black skirt and a black shirt with a rainbow ribcage and a red heart on it. He hair was dyed black and she wore black square glasses. Éclair was the drummer. She wore a simple black shirt with hearts all over it and a jean skirt with black leggings and black flats. She had cut her hair and dyed it black also. The crowd was clapping the host club was staring and Renge and Éclair with wide mouths and blinking numerously. That's when Hunny spoke with a smile. "I think I know the singer of the band". The rest of the club asked who and stared at him. That's when Haruhi and turned around and started to sing into the mic.

"**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. **

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
[Misery Business lyrics on I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

[chorus  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good." 

The club stared in awe when the song ended. Haruhi smiled and waved to the club. Hunny was the only one to wave back. After she ran off stage Hunny got up and walked away from the shocked club.

He found her back stage. They were about the same height now. Hunny smiled at her and she smiled back.

"you were great" he said walking towards her. "thanks, were the rest of the guys stunned" She asked with a blush. "beyond even Mori didt move" he responded. "He never does" she laughed. "true" he laughed ith her.

Then all of a sudden he took her face in his hands and kissed her. She stood there wide eye for a second and then kissed back. She smiled alittle as did he.

Hikaru was tired of waiting for Hunni to get Haruhi so he went after them. When he found them she stoof wide eyed and ran back to the group panting.

"what did you see Hikaru" Tamaki asked with a raised eyebrow. "lets say your little girl is so innocent anymore" Hikaru answered catching his breath. "I TOLD YOU THAT ROCK MUSIC WAS BAD FOR TH SOUL. MOM WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO" Tamaki ranted. "Im gunna go find Renge" 'Mom' answered with a smirk. Mori was smiling too. Tamaki was shocked "KYOUYA YOU PERVERT" he screamed after his best friend

Hunny and Haruhi finally pulled away. Haruhi was smiling and so was Hunny. "Haruhi…I love….you" Hunny said with a blush. "I love you too" she said as she kissed him again.

'Im so glad I join this show' she thought as she held hands with Hunny and walked back to a ranting Tamaki and angry twins…and a SMILING Mori.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB!!!!! THIS WAS MADE OUT OF COMPLETE BORDEM SO SUE ME…..I NO ITS ALITTLE STUPID BUT U HAVE TO ADMIT IF HUNNY AND HARUHI GOT TOGETHER IT WOULD BE REALLY CUTE fan girl nose bleed**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**SONGS USED:**

**Misery business – Paramore**

**Angela Baker and My obsession** **with fire – Senses Fail**


End file.
